


the other people watching we, we're as lonely as we wanted to be

by bloobeary



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 13:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloobeary/pseuds/bloobeary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Louis is quiet and Harry plays guitar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the other people watching we, we're as lonely as we wanted to be

Louis was the type of person who kept to himself, mostly. His hobbies included reading books and going to the park to either people watch or write about nature. Admittedly, he had few friends, since not a lot of people enjoyed the company of an introverted bookworm. But those who were his friends, Louis suspected they secretly hated him most of the time, but hey, who was he to complain? 

That was why, as he and Liam walked into the park together and Liam told Louis that he was sick of the park, Louis told him to go. Liam did look really guilty after that, but he left. And then Louis was alone, again. Naturally. 

He sighed and sat down at the nearest bench, pulling out his pen from his pocket and turning to a new page in his tattered notebook. It took him a while to decide what to write about, but then he saw it--or him. 

Louis tried really hard to be discreet, especially since he wasn't wearing sunglasses, but he didn't think it worked to well. Thankfully though, his topic wasn't looking at him. 

Louis started this entry like every other entry he'd ever written. 

Monday, August 5th  
3:45 pm.  
Sunny, no clouds in the sky (strange)  
Subject: boy (man?)  
He's tall, probably around 1.80m, has rich brown curly hair that looks very soft to touch. Eye colour unknown (ray bans). He's holding an acoustic guitar and singing something (sounds like The Ramones, but could arguably be anything). His Docs look really scuffed up, but I can't decide if they're old or have just been through a lot of walking. It looks like he has a pack of cigarettes in his back pocket (I may be looking at his butt, but who knows), but it may be one of those old blocky lighters. There's already a cigarette tucked into the neck of his guitar though, and it looks lit.  
Other observations:  
He's cute. 

He tried not to smile as he wrote the last two words, because what creep writes something down and smiles, right? Louis shut his notebook after marking his page with his pen and got up to go home, since he'd run out of things to look at. On his way out, he dropped a crumbled note into the guitar-man's overturned hat that was on the ground by his feet and smiled at him. Guitar-man smiled and nodded at Louis and continued singing as Louis walked out. 

Once on the bus, Louis re-opened his notebook and made an asterisk by "eye colour" and wrote "green" at the bottom of the page. 

-

Wednesday, August 7th  
4:15 pm  
Slightly cloudy  
Subject: guitar man  
He's here again, and this time he's wearing a grey knit jumper that may be too big for him, since it reaches almost mid-thigh. Same black skinnies and Docs though. No Ray Bans today, no need, so his green eyes are at their full splendor. They look almost grey, actually, or maybe that's just the light. No cigarette today, either. Maybe he's trying to quit, or maybe he just didn't feel like one.  
Other observations:  
He's still really, really cute. 

 

-

 

Friday, August 9th  
11am  
Very sunny  
Subject: Guitar man's sulky friend  
He's tan and also tall, maybe like 1.74/5 (I can't really tell, since he's slouching, but his legs are very long). He doesn't look too amused with guitar-man's guitaring (is that a word?), and is staring down at his phone, looking bored. A cigarette is hanging off his lips, lit. What a waste. His jet black hair is styled up into a quiff and his tank top shows a little too much skin, but hey, its summer.  
Other observations:  
He's cute too, but not as cute as Guitar-mam. 

 

-  
Tuesday, August 13th  
6:45pm  
cloudy, looks like it'll rain  
Subject: Liam  
No guitar-man today, but he was here yesterday. Liam's here though, but not with me. He's with a girl. She's tall and very pretty. He's buying her a pretzel. Liam looks happy.  
Other observations:  
I hope they work out.  
-

 

Saturday, August 17th  
2:34pm  
sorta sunny  
Subject: Guitar-man  
He's wearing a red flannel, the sleeves pushed up to his elbows, showing his tattoos. Can't see what they are though. He must really like those Docs, because he's worn them every single time I've seen him. That's probably why they looks so scuffed. He has a cigarette this time, but it seems like only one, and its close to finished. Guess he wasn't trying to quit after all. I think he's given up on the fedora also, because its nowhere to be found. His ray bans are nestled in his curls though. I guess he really likes those too.  
Other observations:  
Has he noticed me? 

 

Louis put his pen down and looked at guitar-man some more. Much to Louis' surprise, and as if to give him an answer to his last written statement, he put his guitar down and started walking over to Louis. 

"Hey, got a cigarette?" He asked, looking down and smiling at Louis. 

Well, Louis obviously had a cigarette, since there were several butts littered around his feet. "Yeah." He nodded and pulled one out of his battered pack, holding it out to Guitar-man. Louis put a new cigarette on his lips and pulled his lighter out of his pocket. Guitar-man leaned forwards and Louis lit the tip of his cigarette before lighting his own. 

"Thanks." Guitar-man said and sat next to Louis, a little too close for just having talked to each other. "I'm Harry by the way." 

"Louis." He said, smiling. 

"Yeah, I've seen you around." Harry said, putting his arm around the back of the bench. "Like, here and stuff." 

"Really?" Louis asked, surprised. "Not a lot of people notice me." Louis shrugged and blew out the smoke that was in his mouth. 

"Yeah." Harry nodded. "I can't imagine why...you're pretty hard to miss." Louis asked him what he meant and he laughed. "You wear red pants for gods sake!" 

Louis laughed and nodded. "I guess you're right." 

Harry smiled and took a drag from his cigarette, exhaling before saying, "So um, Louis, do you want to go for a drink?" 

Louis choked on the smoke. "Wait, what? When?" 

"Now, like, right now." Harry said, grinning and grabbing Louis hand, pulling him up with him. 

Louis didn't really have a chance to answer, but if he had, his answer would have been yes, a million times yes. 

Maybe being an introvert and going to the park wasn't so bad.


End file.
